User talk:Philip56
Hi there! Welcome to the Tractor and Construction Plant Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor and Plant as well as related material. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Thanks Thanks Phillip for uploading the Iron horse image. If you have linked it to British Anzani Engine Company Ltd article, you may have inadvertently logged out as the system indicates the images was added to the article by an IP editor shortly after you uploaded it. Can you please add a copyright status tag to the image page. If you took the photo your self add to the image page. (Sorry but all images have to have a suitable tag added by Wikia rules as a declaration by the uploader of the image's copyright status). Please Note: On the upload page there is a drop down box for selecting various options at the time of upload, which adds them to the page semi automatically to make it easier. :- Thanks BulldozerD11 23:28, 25 March 2009 (UTC) licensing / copyright I've manually added the tag in the assumption that you are the photographer (based on file name being a raw photo file name). BTW: The copyright (Licensing) is selected in a dropdown box below the description text edit box on the Image upload page and just above the Upload button. PS. its best to give the file a descriptive name (as allows searching for files. I usually use 'Make, Model No. and serial no. or reg number + original photo file name' as can then search by make for photos for other articles) (not a criticism just a handy tip after trying to find files latter and struggling to locate them in the hundreds now on here) Nice clear photo, the ones I took indoors at a show were too poor to use unfortunately. The mower was one of the few that was reasonable. Articles looks a lot better with a Photo or two in them to illustrate the subject. :- Thanks BulldozerD11 01:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Re:British Anzani Iron Horse Message copied here to reply to (simpler than split conversations) Hi, many thanks for sorting the photo I loaded up, it's the first time I have tried this; lot to learn. You were correct, I took the photo myself as I own this one, built sometime in the early 1940s as it has a long reach plug on the J.A.P engine; which was fitted to the early engines. There is no makers ID number stamped on the engine block, which is found on later models. Philip56 11:04, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi Philip, No problem. (I've copied your message back to reply, as it makes more sense later than split conversations used on Wikipedia). :Dont worry about breaking it ! It can be fixed. You found the most important button (edit page) and have started having ago. Uploading photos can be done from within the edit page, at the top of the edit text box is a bar of little buttons the 2nd from right inserts an image (photo) were the cursor is in the text window. The image can be already on the site (hence needing a name to search for latter) or on your computer or Flicker (I've not tried that). Once selected press upload after a short wait it appears with a load of options. Add a descriptive name to save it as and then select license option (from drop box), then Thumbnail (default), image size (default size is set by you user preferences) (if not set will display depending on each user own choice), position Left or right (usualy Right side as less problems with headings). Then a dd a Little description that goes below photo. This can be edited later on the page. Then press inset button and a string of code is added like this The 250 px = image size (optional), Left = sets image to left instead of default right, The description text can include links to other articles. Adding Text were Text = title of Article gives alink to that article e.g British Anzani Engine Company Ltd is then "wiki linked" to article. :Scatering links in article to other pages (articles) is an important feature as that alows easy jumping to other pages. Link related companies, terms such as JAP Engine fitted with a long spark plug. (spark plug has no article yet so appears red which indicates to editors an article is required) if an article exists but has slightly different title a piped link can be used Fuel injection gives Fuel injection, but links to Injector pump for example. :If you visit shows or are a member (or know) of a club add a page for them and add them to the lists at Shows and Meets, and Clubs Listing. Every machine can have its own page adding, which can contain any info on the machine such as its history, it just needs links to it from other pages (or nobbody will find it). :Happy editing (just keep having a go as every little bit of extra info helps) If unsure just ask - cheers BulldozerD11 12:47, 26 March 2009 (UTC)